ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Promathia Mission 1-3
Walkthrough * Rendez-vous a un des Shattered Telepoints pour entrer dans le Promyvion. The Basics * Le level est capper à 30. * Experience pouvant être obtenu ici n'est possible que si vous êtes level 30. Toutes morts au Level 30 donne une pénaltée (350-400 après être retourner au Home Point). L'EXP pénalitée ne s'applique pas dans l'enceinte du BCNM. * Promyvions are entered from the Shattered Telepoints at the corresponding Crag. Par example, si vous voulez accéder au Promyvion - Dem, rendez-vous au Shattered Telepoint du Crag of Dem. * Promyvion zones are keyed upon entry. Par example, si vous entrez dans Dem vous pouvez passer la cutscene d'introduction an examinant le Cermet Door dans Dem. Mais si vous entrez dans un autre Promyvion après avoir finis Dem, vous devrez d'abord effacer votre memoire. Vous devez l'effacer en utilsant le Large Apparatus sur la route de Dem, ou par l'accès d'un Shattered Telepoint du crag dans lequel vous voulez entrer. Mob's behavior Les enemies dans les Promyvion sont appeller "The Emptiness". Chaques Promyvion est composer de 4 espèces differentes de monstres: Wanderers, Weepers, Seethers et un monstre final exclusif à chaques Promyvion. Le niveau des monstres varient en fonction des étages: *1st: Proie Facile à A la hauteur *2nd: De même niveau à Coriace *3rd: Très Coriace à Incroyablement Difficille *4th: Incroyablement Difficille++ Les Weepers et Wanderers sont toujours Coriace et/ou Très Coriace même au dernier étage. Pas la peine d'utiliser Furtivité et Invisible, car tous les monstres sont True Sight. Il est toutefois possible, de marcher derrière les pus bas level. Les monstres de haut niveaux sont seulement réactif au son True Sound. La meilleur des stratégies est de les attirés à un endrois choisi du type Camp come pour les partie standart. Tous les monstres aggro, mais aucun ne link si ils sont pêcher Attaque à Distance. Avant de commencer Commencer par activer la quête Empty Memories à Ru'Lude Gardens avec Harith. Cette quête est répétable, et il vous parleras de Recollections, qui est dropper par certains monstres dans les Promvyions, ou voir achetter à AH Auction House dans Alchemy. Echanger la recollection et 2,000 gil à Harith à Ru'Lude Gardens, vous reçeverez un Rare Animas qui pourras être utiliser contre le Boss du Promvyion. Il est préférable que 4 personnes de votre equipe, voir les 6 soit equiper de Hysteroanima et Psychoanima. C'est Animas sont supposer handicaper le Boss des Promyvion durant un laps de temps limiter et rendre le combat plus facile. Pour tout les Promyvions, il est recommender que les equipiers est prévu des RevieReraise], du type Scroll of Instant Reraise ou Reraise Earrings. Les job de mélés se doivent d'avoir des Hi-Potions, regen boissons, et voir nourritures. La nourriture augmentant les status Attaque ou Précision ne sont pas utile si vous faites Holla, car le boss va vous dissiper ces status, inclus nourriture. Les mages doivent quand à eux prévoir des refresh boissons, Ethers, Echo Drops, et MP nourriture. Par exemple, si vous vous attaquer au boss de Dem, vous devrez prévoir des Antidotes. et si vous vous attaquer au boss de Holla, vous devrez prévoir des Poison Potions et voir des Holy Water si besoin. Walkthrough for all Promvyions Avant d'entrer dans le Promvyion, vous pouvez buffs votre equipe excepter toutes nourriture et ou boissons dont l'effet seras effacer une fois transporter dans le Grag. Il est recommander d'utiliser les cartes de Vana'diel Atlas (à droite). De façon à localiser les Memory Receptacles et Tele-points. Pour pouvoir accèder au niveau suivant, vous devez trouver et détruire les Memory Receptacle. Avoir un Wide Scan dans l'equipe (BST-RNG) permet de localiser lesMemory Receptacle. MRs apparait toujours sur des platformes et ces platformes sont à des endrois fix de la carte. Seul les MRs peuvent changer de position selon les Plateformes. Si vous ne les trouver pas attender tout simplement le nouveau pop Strays. Si le MR est réel et ceux après defaite, un Memory Stream va pop, et vous aurez alors 3 minutes pour y entrer et accèder au niveau suivant. Si le MR est un faux, rien ne pourras pop. Soyez sur d'avoir nétoyer la zone autour du Mr afain d'éviter une intérruption du a une éventuelle attaque, et reçevoir un message d'erreur. Un Ranger peu solo tous les MR's en utilisant des sushis et Flèches pour Attaque à Distance avec des (Holy) ou (Bloody); le Ranger dois melee le MR le temps d'utiliser l'attaque à distance pour tuer le Strays. Au troisième étages, le Ranger dois utiliser des Bloody Bolts pour tuer le Light Strays et des Holy Bolts pour tuer les autres. If you need to go down a level, search for a platform that has a live portal, but no MR sitting on it. That will be the portal down. Try not to get separated from your group! If you have not done so already, be sure to use your reraise item upon reaching the third floor. Although the previous floors may have been easier, things can get extremely difficult from here on out. On the fourth floor, there is no MR. You will have to look for the zoneline. It may be very difficult to avoid aggro on the fourth floor, but if you get caught and the castle-like structure is nearby, you should be able to zone easily. If your party has a SMN, get Carbuncle summoned and have it assault/kite any monsters that aggro. You will zone into the Spire, and your level restriction will be lifted. However, just rest up because the level restriction will go back in effect upon entering the BCNM. It is advised that before entering the BCNM, you set an order of use for animas. They last 30 seconds and do overlap (in that by using one during the effect of another of the same type the timer of effect will reset to 30 seconds), but panicking and using three at once is clearly not necessary. The NM boss fight Boss fights are single-party only. If you went up with a partial alliance someone is going to sit out during the fight. The fight you want is "Ancient Flames Beckon." Do not rush up to the boss, as all buffs except your food will cancel upon entering the battlefield. Instead use a Reraise item, food, drinks, and cast your buffs first. Anima have the same effect on all three bosses: * Psychoanima causes the boss to be 100% intimidated by players for ~30 seconds, stopping all normal attacks (prevents 7-8 attacks). * Hysteroanima causes the boss's special attacks to fail for ~20 seconds. They are still readied, but do not execute. This is especially useful in the last 20% of the boss' HP, when they start to spam their TP attacks. * Terroanima causes the boss to run away from the player with hate for ~30 seconds. The effects of anima stack, so you can use Psychoanima and Hysteroanima in pairs to stop all attacks. This also helps you to time the Hysteroanima. Promyvion - Holla * For Holla, the boss is the Wreaker (Thinker type). His TP attacks are: :* Trinary Tap: Drains 1-3 status effects (including Food, Reraise and Utsusemi) or 200 HP from the target. :* Trinary Absorption: Drains HP from the target. :* Shadow Spread: AoE Curse and Sleep. Use Poison Potions to prevent sleep and Holy Water to remove Curse. :* Stygian Vapor: AoE Plague + hate reset? :* Negative Whirl: AoE Ice? damage. :* Winds of Promyvion: Erases one negative effect on the NM. :* Empty Cutter: Single target physical damage. The tank should eat Nashmau Stew due to its potent debuffing effects (Warning: This is a group food, so make sure others have popped food before you); these effects will be transferred to the boss when it does Trinary Tap. Other than this, the tank should not have any positive buffs. However, be sure to give the tank a useless buff like Barstonra for the boss to absorb instead of the tank's HP. If you have a Bard in your party, they can give the tank songs that won't cause too much trouble when absorbed, like Ballad. Promyvion - Dem * For Dem, the boss is the Progenerator (Gorger type). His TP attacks are: :* Fission: Spawns an Offspring. :* Vanity Drive: Directional AoE damage. :* Spirit Absorption: Drains 200 HP from the target, ignores Utsusemi. :* Promyvion Barrier: Defense boost (for Offspring?). :* Stygian Flatus: AoE Paralyze. :* Quadratic Continuum: Single target damage. *At 50% HP he will start popping kids but he can pop them also if he has still 90-95% HP left. The Offsprings are smaller than normal Gorgers and are weak. The Progenerator is immune to Sleep and Bind, the Offspring are not. The maximum number of Offspring in play is 6. Offspring will continue to be generated if some are killed off. Promyvion - Mea * Pou Mea, le boss est un Delver (Craver type). Ces TP attaques sont: :* Carousel: AoE domage physique et knockback. Absorbe par Utsusemi. :* Promyvion Brume: AoE damage + Poison :* Murk: AoE Slow + Gravity. :* Impalement: Drops the target to 5% HP and resets hate on them, like Throat Stab. Can avoid by running away. :* Empty Thrash: Single target damage. :* Material Fend: Evasion boost. *Carousel is a bothersome attack as healing your damage dealers often requires Curaga, which can shift hate in unpleasant ways. Promyvion Brume is an AoE poison effect. Utsusemi can't block the AoE Poison effect from Promyvion Brume. This is an incredibly nasty skill to face. * Make sure you bring Antidote potions to self-cure poison; your healer will not have time to give Poisona to people. The hate-reset also makes doing so a dangerous proposition. This boss is incredibly hard to fight if it's allowed to spam its skills. Poison potions will not help, his poison will override the poison potion. Notes While it is completely possible to get the experience point bonus from each of the 3 Promyvions in one day, There is a cool down period before you can receive the bonus for the same Promyvion. This cooldown period is likely a 24 hour period. Guides * Promyvion Guide * /Strategies ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders :: The first mothercrystal has been tainted with Emptiness. Hurry to the remaining crags to find out if any other stones have met the same fate. ---- Game Script and cutscene video |} Category:Missions